To Win The Kuchiki Heart
by byarukixOxO
Summary: After a horrible incident that happens to Byakuya, he gets a second chance. However, he must do something quickly before someone else gets Rukia from him. Even if it means...he must seduce her...


this is my fanfic hope you'll enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or even the characters just only the fic and the fic plot.. It belongs to Kubo sensei.

This story is based on after Aizen's defeated. I rated this M just to be safe.

* * *

><p>words for this chapter<p>

gomennasai - is I'm sorry and people use this  
>for your parents and friends, sometimes strangers.<p>

doumo arigatou gozaimasu - very formal thank you.

Kami - means God

To Win The Kuchiki Heart

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Rukia was running and crying beside her brother's stretcher. He was severely wounded and the worst of all his heart was in risk. Ulquiorra stabbed him using his bare hands in an attempt to kill the Sixth Division Captain. Byakuya didn't have time to shunpo to save Rukia, instead he used his body to blocked the attack. Byakuya didn't notice the incoming reiatsu behind him until it was too late and the espada released a huge rieatsu towards them. He quickly turned around and used his body to protect the petite girl behind him.

Unfortunately when his friends stepped into Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow attacked Orihime using his gran rey cero (which the teenage girl burned into ashes). Ichigo became enraged and killed Grimmjow using his hollow-fication. Afterwards, this left Ichigo exhausted. Ulquiorra used this his advantage and attacked Ichigo, leaving a hole on his chest. Ichigo, who was tired, summoned the last of his strength and transformed into a full a hollow. He killed all the remaining arrancars around him. After an inner struggle, he managed to snap back to reality and control his inner hollow. Sou Taichou was late to informed Ichigo and her friends.

The other taichou's were fighting too, so they couldn't help them. This caused Rukia's friends to not be able to arrive earlier and help heal Byakuya from his life and death situation. After what for what seemed like forever, help came.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Don't leave me you are the only family that I have. Please...don't go!" Rukia cried as she sobbed hard. When, Ichigo saw her like that he felt like his heart was gonna break. He didn't want to see her friend like. He put his hands to her shoulder to sooth her.

"Kuchiki san, I will do what I can...Just wait here until I finish this up."Unohana Taichou said; and, she disappeared immediately to perform a surgery to the severely wounded taichou.

"It wasn't your fault Rukia..it was an accident. We were late and didn't expect that those espada's were that strong. . .we underestimated them. Gomennasai.." He said reassuringly.

"Ichigo! You do not understand. I-I am so weak. I can't even protect myself! He saved me again from danger..I even can't show him that..that..." Her sob broke off her sentence again. Ichigo hugged her. He wouldn't leave her until the surgery was over.

"Rukia, Taichou is strong he will pass this..believe in him Rukia. We are here for you." Renji said. He blamed himself for not arriving on time. Rukia just nodded, but still tears was flowing down to her cheeks. Renji frowned lightly in memory of the time he confronted his taichou.

Flashback

_Renji observed the way his taichou acted when Rukia was around in Sixth Division or he was with Rukia. He could see Byakaya looked his sister; it was not what one could call "brotherly" . The way he looked at her was more than brotherly._

_"Taichou," Renji started, but paused nervously. He could feeling sweat started to form. Byakuya turned to look at him. He was sure Renji wanted to asked something personal. If it were about his duties, he would never hesitate and wouldn't be this nervous._

_"What is it? Abarai? I hope it is not a nonsense question of yours."He said after turning his eyes focuse on his paperwork._

_"taichou..I-I would like to ask you-you something about Rukia." Renji said stuttering. Byakuya's gaze immediately turned towards Renji at the mention of Rukia's name._

_"What about Rukia?"He asked._

_"I...I was bothered for a very long time, Taichou, cuz I didn't want to believe what was happening. I sent a few gifts to Rukia; however, whenever I asked her, she didn't receive any of them. And whenever I asked her to go out or I go straight forward to you just ask permission to let us out, you were there to interrupt my little speech to her or you have some reasons that she can't go with me. Taichou, I'll ask this, do you love Rukia?" Renji asked Byakaya. "The way you look at her it is not brotherly anymore! It's more like a a lover!"_

_He finished while putting his hands onto table and looking at Byakaya in the eyes._

_"So, what if I love her? Is there something wrong about that?" Byakaya asked Renji as he shot him with his famous deathly glare._

_"Yes! Its a fucking huge mistake, because you are her brother! Damn it!" Renji declared in anger at his taichou._

_"Watched your mouth Abarai Renji, or you've forgotten who are you talking to right now?" Byakaya coolly told him. His face was now blank._

_"It's not appropriate to a brother that has feelings towards her sister! It's like..like..." Renji struggled to find a word. "Like incest!"_

_"Stop yelling at me right now, Abarai...we're just siblings because of that paper not by blood relations at all. I can break that adoption paper whenever I want." He informed Renji while trying to hold his temper. Renji was getting on his nerves._

_"Okay, taichou let settle this at once! Whoever wins this battle he will have her, and the looser won't say anything about that just accept his defeat." Renji proposed to Byakaya whose eyes narrowed._

_"Fine, I won't let another man to have her before me! I will do anything just to have her even someone would hate me about it! Lets do it in the Kuchiki Manor in the Kuchiki Training Grounds no one will notice us there." Byakuya told him angerily; he couldn't hold his indifferent and relax attitude. His strong reiatsu flared across the room, causing fragile things like a vase just broken._

_The fight lasted about two hours. Both shinigami's were out of breath. Renji (who had many cuts made by senbonzakura), decided to use his last resort which the Hikoutsu Taihou(Baboon Bone Canon). However, senbonzakura easily blocked it using a thousands of sakura petals._

_Byakuya knew that he was going to win this fight from seeing Renji's state. He decided to end this fight already, because it took so long. He dropped his zanpakutou straight down to the ground, which looked as though it were a pool of water. Two rows of giant blades rose up from the ground and the surrounding area turned dark. Those two giant row of blades scattered became countless flying sakura blades which Renji coudn't avoid anymore and pierced him. As the blood spread out around him, he looked his taichou. Byakuya approached the lying Renji onto the ground._

_"I won't let anyone hurt her. I would spend my whole life protecting her, even if I need to sacrifice my life for hers. I would do it because I love her more than my life."Byakuya stated how he love his adopted sister. Renji was in a awe to hear that coming out from his taichou's mouth. He accepted his defeat and he passed out after that._

End of flashback

After one and half hour of waiting.

"Kuchiki san, Kuchiki Taichou is safe now you can relax for a bit, but we need to change his heart. His heart was totally wreck so we transplanted another persons heart. Kaien was a big help to Kuchiki Taichou he donated his heart before he passed away... Kaien was a kind-hearted man. You can visit him in room 403." Unohana Taichou told a relieved Rukia.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Unohana Taichou." She said as she bowed. She remembered Kaien before he died, 'when I die Kuchiki, I'll donate my heart to the fourth Division. Because my heart will lived a very long time here in Seretei...Well, whoever who ever gets his lucky to have the heart of the most handsome guy in Seretei ahahaha'. She giggled and thanked him in her thoughts. The three went into the of the Sixth Division Captain to check him.

"Maybe one week or more than Kuchiki Taichou will wake up. He needs to be use to his new heart." Unohana smiled to raven haired girl in front of her; and she showed the way to where Byakuya was resting. Rukia nodded and Unohana excuse herself for her another duties in her Division.

"Like I said Rukia, Taichou is strong." Renji said while scratching back of his head and grinning.

"Are you feeling okay now Rukia?"Ichigo was still concerned about Rukia's condition.

"I feel at ease a bit. By the way... thanks Ichigo and Renji for accompanying me here. If you weren't here, maybe I would've went insane."She smiled and she gave them a warm embraced.

Five days had passed, Rukia was still visiting her brother in the Fourth Division after her duties as a shinigami. She always filling the vase beside his bed with new flowers everyday she visits her brother. She hoped that he'd woke up now she held his hands and she put her cheeks on the back of his hands, 'His hand is so warm and soft; you could say that he is not doing all the hard task unlike her. When she lived in Rukongai, she had to do all the task, because if not then there was no one to help you. You only yourself can help your own self.'

"Nii-sama please wake up now." She whispered, then heard a knocked on the door."Come in."

"Rukia san, I brought some foods to eat." Hanatarou walked in with fruits in basket to offer Rukia.

"Thanks, Hanatarou. I've told you to just call me Rukia without the san. We need no formalities in here; we're just the same."

"H-Hai Rukia sa- gomen, Rukia ehehe." Hanatarou said while scratching his head sheepishly.

"' better."She smiled as she picked two strawberries out of the basket and began to eat them.

"You've been here for so many hours; and you never leave by his side. You really love your brother, eh?" Hanatarou stated.

"Yup! It's because of him that I am here now and live the kind of life that I have. I am really thankful to have a brother like him."

The seventh day and there was still there was no movement of any parts of his body. Rukia was so lost. She missed her brother even though he was so cold towards her; and he never gave his time to have a normal conversation. Rukia hadn't had a normal conversation with her brother for around the fifty years she lived in the Kuchiki Manor. The conversations that they had were "good morning" , " good evening" , " how was your day or duties" ...and that's all she knew. Rukia held his hand tight.

In Byakuya's inner world

_'Byakuya..sa..' He heard a voice echoing through his ear._

_'Byakuya..sama..' He heard it again he opened his eyes and only he could see a small light from a far all his surrounding was dark._

_'Byakuya..sama.' He heard it again, but this time the voice was familiar to him._

_"What I am doing here? Where is this place? Am I dead?" He asked himself._

_"Byakuya sama." The voice that he heard earlier a figure materialized in front of him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now._

_"H-Hisana..How? You..I-Am I dead?" He asked the figure in front of him._

_"No, Byakuya sama I am here to tell you something. I know, when I left you suffered a lot. You've become cold towards the others... You even do that towards Rukia. I know you love my sister, and you think if you love her I would get angry."_

_"Yes, I don't want to betray you, Hisana; and I promise I'll protect her, which I did. I can't make a move to get closer to her. I do not know which one should I choose."_

_"Yes, I said that, but it is your decision. I am here to tell that your free to find a new love. My sister is waiting for you. Look at this." Hisana pointed to their way left, and they saw Rukia was crying beside Byakuya as she held his hand._

_"Hisana..How long is my condition been like that?"_

_"It is one week already. Rukia visits you every day. She always hopes that you to wake up soon. You were stabbed by the fourth espada which almost killed you."_

_"I remember now... I didn't feel the espada coming he was great in masking his reiatsu even I...I didn't notice it."Byakuya said with a deep frown._

_"And you must go back now. My sister seems as though she lost her weight. You must hurry, just follow that light over there you will wake up after that...and please open your heart and love again." Hisana whispered as she faded away. Byakuya thanked her, and then began to run towards the light._

Ended

"Kami, please listen to my prayers... I wished I am the one who got stabbed instead of him. It was all my fault for being weak. This is the last time, I will give shame again to the Kuchiki's name. If needed to get away from him I will do it. I do not want to see him like this, my heart crumbled into pieces when it comes to things like this." She sobbed hard.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, then he sat on his bed slowly. He was smiling at Rukia. Rukia eyes widened to see her brother sitting on his bed, fully awake and the most part he was smiling at her.

"N-Nii-sama" That's the only words that her mouth could manage.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it just let me know what do you think of this chapter.<p>

please review..review...review

reviews are much appreciated.. :D

see ya..


End file.
